icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dayton Bombers
| owner = Costa Papista | coach = TBA | GM = TBA | media = Dayton Daily News | affiliates = Independent | name1 = Dayton Bombers | dates1 = 1991–2009 |reg_season_titles = None |division_titles = 2''' (2001–02, 2006–07) |conf_titles = '''2 (2001–02, 2006–07) |kelly_cups = None }} The Dayton Bombers were an ECHL ice hockey team located in Dayton, Ohio. The team most recently was in the North Division of the ECHL's American Conference. The Bombers originally played at Hara Arena from 1991–1996. The team moved to the Ervin J. Nutter Center on the campus of Wright State University in Fairborn, Ohio in 1996. They have played in front of more than 2 million fans in their 18 years. On March 30, 2009, it was announced that the Bombers would not be playing during the 2009–2010 season Bombers won't play next season; cite declining support. Despite the arrival of the International Hockey League's Dayton Gems, the Bombers had not folded nor planned to relocate yet, and continued to aim towards securing additional investors and season-ticket holders to play in Dayton once again for 2010-11 Bombers owner forges ahead with re-entry plans. However, on June 25 of that year, the Bombers owner turned the team's membership back to the ECHL, citing lack of a suitable business partner or re-entry plan It's official: Bombers won't be back. 2008–09 North Division Standings Current roster All players were declared free agents by the ECHL on May 7, 2009. Players from the Mississippi Sea Wolves and Phoenix RoadRunners were also declared free agents the same day.http://www.echl.com/cgi-bin/mpublic.cgi?action=show_news2&id=18811 Season Records Note: W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, OTL = Overtime losses, SOL = Shootout losses, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against, PIM = Penalties infraction minutes All Time Record Vs Other Clubs Dayton Bombers Club Records Players * Most points, season-119 Darren Colbourne (1991–92) * Most points, game-7 Tom Nemeth vs Toledo, Oct. 23, 1993 & Jamie Ling vs Roanoke, Jan. 15, 1999 * Most goals, season-69 Darren Colbourne (1991–92) * Most goals, game-5-Jamie Ling vs Roanoke, Jan. 15, 1999 & Chanse Fitzpatrick vs Trenton, Nov. 3, 2007 * Most assists, season-82 Tom Nemeth, 1993–94 * Most assists, game-6 Tom Nemeth vs Toledo, Oct. 23, 1993 * Most PIM, season-429 Darren Langdon, 1992–93 * Most PIM, game-39 Derek Ernest vs Roanoke, Nov. 23, 2000 Goaltenders * Most appearances: 51, Michael Ayers (2004–05) * Most minutes: 2,937 min, Michael Ayers (2004–05) * Most wins: 23, Adam Berkhoel (2006–07) * Most losses: 28, Michael Ayers (2004–05) * Most overtime Losses: 7, Alex Westlund (1999-00) * Most shots- 1,627, Michael Ayers (2004–05) * Most saves- 1,485, Michael Ayers (2005-06) * Most shutouts- 5, Adam Berkhoel (2006–07) * Lowest GAA- 2.22, Alex Westlund (2000–01) * Best save percentage: .930, Alex Westlund (2000–01) Team * Most points-96 (2000–01) * Most wins-45 (2000–01) * Most losses-46 (2005–06) * Most goals scored-316 (1993–94) * Fewest points-46 (2005–06) * Fewest losses-17 (1994–95) * Fewest GAA-191 (2006–07) * Most PIM-2,496 (1999-00) Longest winning streak * Overall-8 Oct. 9-Nov. 5, 1994 * Home-13 Oct. 28-Dec. 27, 2001 * Road-5 Oct. 28-Nov. 14, 2000 Longest winless streak * Overall-16 Feb. 24-Apr. 1, 2006 * Home-9 Jan. 4-Feb. 8, 2005 * Road-13 Jan. 18-Mar. 26, 2003 Regular Season Game Attendance Record * 10,057 vs Peoria, Jan. 23, 2004 Postseason Game Attendance Record * 4,447 vs Idaho, May 27, 2007 Game 3 Kelly Cup Finals Regular Season Attendance Record * 158,492 (1998–99) All Time Playoff Record vs. Other Clubs NHL alumni The following is a list of players who have gone on to play in the NHL. * Kaspars Astashenko * Jean-Sebastien Aubin * Eric Boguniecki * Kevin Colley * Riley Cote * John Emmons * Sean Gagnon * Steven Goertzen * Erich Goldmann * Greg Kuznik * Darren Langdon * Dan LaCosta * Kent McDonell * Mike Minard * Brandon Smith * Ole-Kristian Tollefsen * Pascal Trepanier * Stephen Valiquette * Daryl Reaugh * David Van Drunen * Mark Lawrence * Tyler Sloan * Philippe Dupuis References External links * Dayton Bombers official site * Dayton Bombers official message board * Official Message Board of the 218th Black Sheep Squadron - A Dayton Bombers Supporters Group * ECHL site Category:Established in 1991 Category:Disestablished in 2009 Category:American ice hockey teams Category:ECHL Teams Category:Defunct ECHL teams